Sottaikku Eng
by Darxupersonic
Summary: The good, the evil... To love, to hate... Life. Death. Sottaikku


**SOTTAIKKU**

**English ver.**

**Disclaimer: You know, all characters and situations that may and will occur in this fanfiction are and will be (unless legal changes) property of their respective owners. I've submitted the same**

**fanfiction in Spanish, and maybe you will find several changes, thats cause I'm not copying it as it is, but ill try to do it as much as the same as the other one.**

**This story takes place 2 years after sonic the hedgehog current time line (i.e. Sonic is 17 years old, tails 10, and so on.)**

**Chapter I**

**METAL MADNESS.**

**I**t was a shinning, beautiful, spring day. From far away one could see a blue blur running at top speed from side to side, it was Sonic the hedgehog; the fastest thing alive. He was, however, not caring too much about his speed, but just gazing at the beautiful horizon, full of lush, mountains, grass, flowers... It was the first time he actually payed attention to where he was running, but this day was different, this was THE day. The day he would remember the rest of his life, but not for the reason he expected; as he was running, he saw a large meteorite falling from sky (where else from? LOL) crashing and exploding just a few meters from him...

-- whats that? He said while getting closer to the crater.

He gazed upon what surely was a deep hole in earth, but he saw something he would recognize from miles away. Two big, shinning red eyes illuminated the crater, and a cold and calculative voice was heard from inside.

-- Landing – complete... Terrain – recognition – completed... Metal – sonic – found... preparing – to annihilate – fake...

Sonic just reacted as metal sonic rushed to him very fast, jumping and dodging the attack, they both started to spin attack and were crashing again and again, metal sonic could not feel any pain because of his hard core, but Sonic was getting tired over time, and his skin was very wounded due to his enemy metallic scheme. After a very fast spin attack, sonic crashed to a nearby mountain. Metal sonic flew to the air and started to scan the place, searching for sonic, using thermal vision. He charged a fire blast against sonic, and sonic could not move, as he was bleeding very much from his arm, and he knew that moving would do nothing but get the situation worse

Metal sonic shoot, and sonic could do nothing but close his eyes... wishing for a miracle; after that, everything went blank. And sonic appeared in a room, he was in a bed, he was in a white building, he was on a hospital. And the first thing he saw was a familiar face.

-- Tails! - he said, sounding more calm... what happened.

-- hi Sonic, we are glad you finally woke up... shadow found you laying in a rock, with blood everywhere, so he brought you to my house... i decided it was better to take you to a hospital,.

-- wow thanks shad. (Shadow: Hmph!) what? You have to admit it, you have a little mercy inside that evul body – he said with a happy but weak face.

--Sonic! Are you okay? Said an unknown voice from the door.

-- what? Who are... Tails was about to ask something which he forgot, as he saw a two tailed female kitsune coming to where sonic was, he even forgot to breath, as her tails caressed his face, accidentally of course, but Tails was simply lost in his own world.

--Vixen, its glad to see you again after like... 5 years? (-- V...V...Vi...xen? - thought tails in a very shy tone, he was blushing.)

-- I'm glad too, Sonikku

-- WHAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!. -- sonic even jumped a bit as he heard that, a pink evil hedgehog was running at top speed to the room 204.

-- NOBODY CALLS SONIKKU LIKE THAT BUT ME!!! UNDERSTOOD?!

--what are you talking ab...

-- you know pretty much about him don't you? What color is he?! Tell me!!!

--um... blue?

--YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!!! HE IS **MINE**!!! GOT IT?!!

--Amy Rose you are nuts! -- said Sonic now angry – please vixen (who was just about to leave, because of Amy's behavior) don't leave, theres so much stuff i would like to talk with you... anyways... you just...

-- LOOK OUT! Said Tails

The female kitsune, could just watch as a big piece of ceiling was falling, and was about to hit her directly on the head, she could not move, as she was to scared to react. Suddenly, she reacted, as she was being pushed by Tails, who received all the hit. Getting covered by concrete and glass...

-- Damn that hurts! -- he said from inside the rocks, Vixen quickly got to her knees and got in front of the wounded fox.

-- Hey, are you okay? who are you? -- she asked. Tails could do nothing but blush.

-- My...my name... my name?... my name is... Tiles... I MEAN TAILS!... - he blushed even harder after that error.

-- well thanks a lot Tails – the vixen said in a soft voice – my name is Jessica, but my friends call me Vixen... you can too, if you want – all this just caused Tails to get red all over his face. And he could only start to shake as he felt the soft Jessica lips giving him a kiss in his cheek.

-- Thank you.

-- Anytime -)

-- Guys! - said knuckles, who was there too – i know this is a very nice moment but i think we don't have time for this – he said while pointing to the sky... The ceiling fell because Metal sonic blasted the building with his proton canyon. For some reason, he left sonic back in the mountains, maybe he thought sonic was already dead, but now that he knew Sonic was alive, he came back for him... and his friends.

--Guys, I'm too tired to fight...

-- No problem, we can beat him – said tails – right knuckles?

-- affirmative!

--hmph!... i can take care of him by myself weaklings... CHAOS CONTROL!

The three of them left the building, so they could defeat Metal Sonic.

**END OF CHAPTER I -------------**

**i really hope u liked it.. i think i can submit the next chapter in about 2 days, as i already know what to write... if you find any grammatical/spelling error please let me know. Thanks for your time reading. Till next time!**

**Lex.**


End file.
